User blog:TheKnightOfOyashiro/Medal of Honor -- 2010
I'm going to have this as an objective review. The game MoH puts you in the boots of several characters. These range from Apache pilots to rangers to Spec Operators. Unlike its predecessor game, Medal of Honor: Airborne, it follows a particular storyline, and mirrors "true" events. Not saying Market Garden and Husky never happened, merely that the character was not real. Gameplay The control scheme is largely taken from Call of Duty. If you're playing Airborne and are wondering if the controls are the same -- they aren't. Airborne used what can be seen as a "true" MoH scheme. L2 and R2 buttons instead of the L1/R1 scheme. While some features -- IE Leaning -- are preserved, it is an entirely different game style. It is linear, close-world, and lacks a lot of the features that made Airborne fun. I just know that they started from scratch rather than being smart and reusing their Airborne assets. The animations are also very... robotic. While Airborne's were natural and seemed to flow, 2010's animations were chunky, hard to control, and just plain unnatural. The AI isn't too great, either. I liked Airborne's AI because it would occasionally act natural, even manage to kill the player on easy. In 2010, the Taliban are just standin there, looking cool in their terrorist garb. And your teamates are no better. They'll stand in the same spot as you go on a killing rampage, and you have to run laps around them for their scripted "move up animation" to kick in. The primary additions to the game were the inclusion of a proper HUD, features such as being able to slide to cover and ask for ammunition. Even those, however, had their flaws. Since when was the M249 compatable with a 30-round STANAG magazine? Graphics 2010 is a pretty game, make no mistake. But it is visually near-identical to Airborne. "heavily-modified U3 engine" my ass. All they did was start from scratch with the same goddamn engine, and that was entirely a negative thing. Lighting is an issue in the SP. The shadows aren't all they could be, and the textures are often lacking in detail. Of course, there is also a load of glitches in the game as well. Story The story is hard to understand without prior knowledge of the events the game is based on: the Battle of Robert's Ridge. Once you get past that, you realize: the characters lack depth. The rationale behind the characters' actions are hardly explained. The last MoH game that had a storyline was Pacific Assault, but that was a GOOD story. Airborne didn'd have a story at all, but made up for it in so many other ways. Frankly, the story was flat, and it didn't have any contingency like Airborne. Multiplayer The multiplayer is so dfierrent from the old MoH games. It retains some of the features that were removed from SP (medals, for instance), and is decent. Pretty good balance, nice graphics. It does, however, lack maps, variety, weapons. It has customization, but very limited customization. Rating For a good attempt, I give it a 6.5/10. It's a major step down from Airborne, but it's nowhere near as bad as Rising Sun. Hopefully, they will re-add some of the old features in the sequel that made Airborne fun. Category:Blog posts